


Protector

by fleshlycherry



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Unrequited Love, fandom of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshlycherry/pseuds/fleshlycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when their hero points run out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

“Could you not do that, please?”

Lili stopped pacing in front of Liam’s desk. “I’m sorry. I just have a really bad feeling about last night.”

Before Liam could assure her that there was nothing to worry about, the door to his office burst open. Lili spun, only years of self control kept her hand still, where it rested on her gun.

Ronald Sandoval’s entrance only heightened her unease, and her hand tightened around the grip.

Sandoval nodded. “Major Kincaid. Captain Marquette. Have I interrupted something?”

Liam ignored the question as his hand, concealed under the desk, moved to cover his own sidearm. “Was there something you wanted, Sandoval?”

“I’m sure by now you have heard about the Resistance attack on a training facility just east of the city last night. The perpetrators were under the mistaken impression that they had destroyed all the surveillance cameras in the facility.”

Lili’s heart sped into double time, and she began to slowly inch between Sandoval and the door. Their only hope was to silence him. They would have to worry about the fallout after this immediate threat was dealt with.

“There is no need for that, Captain Marquette.”

She froze.

Sandoval turned, his unguarded back completely to Liam. “I was the only one to see those tapes, and they have been destroyed.” He took a careful step towards Lili, his hand raised. He dropped it though, just before his fingers could brush her hair. “You need to be more careful, Lili. I won’t always be able to protect you.”


End file.
